


The One Where Monica Turns Forty

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Monica's fortieth birthday, and Chandler still remembers the deal they made in the hospital waiting room when Ben was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Monica Turns Forty

"We should get married."

"Chandler," the wooden spoon drops on the spoon rest, stained dark with soy sauce - her first venture into Chinese food is going well. She holds up her left hand, letting her engagement ring catch the light. "We're already married."

"I know, but," Chandler motions to the large spread of food before them. "You're turning forty, babe. That's why in two hours, we're going to have a house full of people, we only just tolerate."

"So?"

"Remember when Carol was in labor with Ben?" Chandler inquires, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You were upset because you wanted a baby, and I said that if we're not married to other people by forty, we should marry each other and have a baby?"

"Yeah?" Monica's face contorts in confusion.

"So," Chandler grins, because the velvet box in his pocket means his wife has no idea what's about to come her way. "We're both forty. Let's get married."

"Chandler, what are you talking about? Do you need to see a doctor?" Monica can't help but giggle at her husband. They've been married for almost ten years, already, and have two beautiful children. Whom she can hear giggling in the living room.

"No." Chandler's smile softens, all tenderness and affection, as he pulls his hand from his pocket. He holds up the velvet box as he drops down on one knee. "But, I still remember our deal. And, I still remember how I felt back then. That I'd be the luckiest forty year old in New York to marry you."

"Chandler..." she still doesn't understand where this is going, but he's staring at her like she's some sort of Goddess, and the tears are already stinging her eyes. "What...?"

"Monica Bing, I love you." the box opens, revealing a wedding band - a different one. "I know you already have one, and I know we're already married but this," he spares a glance down at the ring, hoping to find the words. "This is just me telling you that I am, without a doubt, the luckiest man on the planet to be where I am, right now. And, I'm even luckier to have it all with you. So, will you continue to be my wife?"

"Always!"

It's a bit of a clumsy juggle, getting one ring off, and the new one on but they, somehow, manage, even with both of them near tears. When it's all said and done, the box is dropped to the ground, and Chandler is standing up and picking his wife up in his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Mon."


End file.
